Niles Edison
Edison, a character in ''The Heist: Monaco'' book, is an infamous pickpocketer known as Eddie Quick and the father of Anton Edison. He is a potential member of your crew. He is first seen in Chapter 3. Appearance Edison is a middle-aged man with short gray hair, green eyes and fair skin. He wears glasses and has a light stubble. His outfit consists of a beige shirt and a gray elaborate tie underneath a light brown jersey, and a brown jacket, combined with gray trousers and a red scarf. Personality Niles appears to be old fashioned and believes that a thief should rely on fieldwork instead of hiding behind a screen. He also finds Ansel's methods distasteful such as when the latter had your first safehouse set ablazed. Chapters [[:Category:The Heist: Monaco|'Series']]/[[The Heist: Monaco|'Book']]: The Heist: Monaco * Chapter 3: Pros and Cons * Chapter 4: Go Directly to Jail (Determinant) * Chapter 5: Please Point That Somewhere Else (Determinant) * Chapter 6: You Think We Need One More? (Determinant) * Chapter 7: Who the Hell is Ulrich? (Determinant) * Chapter 8: Grift Happens (Determinant) * Chapter 9: Of Course It's A Masquerade (Determinant) * Chapter 10: Now's Probably A Bad Time (Determinant) * Chapter 11: Hit Me As Hard As You Can (Determinant) * Chapter 12: Not Furious Per Se (Determinant) * Chapter 13: I Love Hacks (Determinant) * Chapter 14: Hope We Didn't Get Dressed Up For Nothing (Determinant) * Chapter 15: Smash And Grab (And Run Like Hell) (Determinant) * Chapter 16: Did You Think We Were Done Here? (Determinant) Relationships Anton Edison Niles is Anton's father. They don't seem to have a good relationship as can be seen either way if you chose to recruit Anton or not. If you haven't recruited Anton, Niles will compliment you for not being 'daft' and states that although he sees potential in his son, Anton "has his nose just where it shouldn't be". He thinks his son takes too many risks since he considers himself invincible while Niles believes it takes more experienced people to do dangerous tasks. If you recruit them both, they immediately start bickering if they are both in your crew. Anton believes that Niles too old fashioned, while Niles believes Anton relies too much on technology. They are competitive towards each other. When Anton calls his father "Edison", Niles is angry. Anton throws the fact that "Edison" is Niles' famous thief name, which the younger cannot use even though it's his last name, too. Anton doesn't want to be "Edison Junior", "Edison Lite" or "Edison Zero Calorie". Anton wants to make a name for himself that belongs just to him. Your Character You can choose to recruit either Edison or Sybil to act as your crew's thief. Edison is fresh out of jail. If you decide to choose him, he will be one of the oldest (if not, the oldest) member of your crew. He tells you that before you offered him the job, he was thinking about retiring from the life of crime. The technology in play nowadays is so different than what he knows that it's hard to keep up and hard to feel useful. He appreciates that you still see value in what he does. In Chapter 6, he prefers Eris' choice of safe-houses to Rye's, noting that he has been in a few of the Rooks' safe-houses and Eris' would put theirs to shame. Peter Graves If Peter is your Grifter, he and Niles bond in Chapter 8, at the Royal Ruby Casino. They briefly chat about cons that they could run at the casino to make thousands of dollars, such as the Mustard Dip, a Fiddle Game or a Pig in a Poke. Graves tells Niles that the former is an old soul. Mervin Kalani If Jones is your muscle, he is concerned with Niles' wellbeing when they are breaking Eris out of prison. He tells Niles that he was raised to respect his elders, to which Niles gets angry and retorts that the former will be using a walker if he calls Niles an elder again. Samira Yazdi If you choose Samira Yazdi as your Hacker instead of Anton, she and Niles bond over the fact of being parents to gifted children. Her daughter is using physics equations to prove to her classmates that Santa's reindeer can't fly. When Anton was her daughter's age, he cyber-stole money from Richard Branson to buy an ice cream truck. Gallery Niles Edison - Full.png|Full View Trivia *On his character card, he is addressed as "Edison" (his last name) rather than his first name, Niles. *The name Niles is of Scandinavian origin and means "son of Neil". The name Neil is of Gaelic and English origin, which means: Champion, cloud, passionate. It's a common variant of the Irish name Niall. **The surname Edison is of English origin and means "son of Edward". The name Edward is of Old English origin and means: Riches, prosperous, fortune, guard, protector. *In Chapter 3, he is kicked out of the Rooks by The Broker for stealing another member's job in Johannesburg. *If he is recruited, it is revealed in Chapter 4, that he gets seasick. *If he is recruited, it is revealed in Chapter 7, that he once broke out out of a Cuban prison using nothing but a fishbone. *If he is recruited, he mentions in Chapter 8, that he was a skilled Baccarat player in his youth. *His favorite drink is an Old Fashioned. *He uses many thief terms, such as: Eggsy Daisy, Split and Scramble. Buffalo Bill is where the thief dresses up like a postman, walks in through the front, pretends to be in a hurry, and swipes a badge somewhere along the way. *If you unlock his good ending, he is accepted back into The Rooks. If Anton is also a member of your crew and he also trusts you, you unlock a special ending where he personally invites his son into the organization. ** If you unlock his bad ending, he ends up hiding in a retirement home under the alias Bruce Locke. * His character model is used as Henry Rockins, a judge from Platinum. Memorable Quotes (Thank you to the PLL Wikia for letting us use their template for this memorable quotes section!) References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Heist: Monaco' Characters Category:Parents Category:Criminals